


Falling into Fire

by Cortisol (hydrocortisone)



Category: Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocortisone/pseuds/Cortisol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble for the third prompt (Fall) in the Dreamwidth community <b>fiction_drabbles</b>. Contains no spoilers, but it might not make sense if you haven’t seen the "Umibozu" episodes in Stand Alone Complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Fire

Every landing put cracks in the roof. Batou knew better than to worry. It might not take a cyborg’s weight with grace, but they’d hold.

The synthetic muscle in his legs strained to their limits, like tense cables in a suspension bridge, pistons pumping in an engine. He hurdled ledges, catapulting over alleyways.

By the time he saw the rocket, he was already airborne. Too late to stop, no way to turn around. Shooting at it would be a waste of time and bullets.

The building before him exploded, and in place of roof-cracking, Batou watched himself fall into fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Action scenes should be quick, clear, and clutter-free. No idea if this is, but I like it anyway.


End file.
